The Really Violent and Scary Movie
by DBZLover4Ever
Summary: Trunks has to prove he is the coolest person in his class by seeing the newest scary movie out. He convinces Vegeta to take him and ends up having a night he will never forget. Can Vegeta survive? Please R/R.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own DBZ. Really I don't. But I do own the movie title 'The Really Violent and Scary Movie' which is completely made-up. The plot's kinda generic so I think someone else owns it.

* * *

The Really Violent and Scary Movie

Trunks sighed. Very loudly. He looked at the clock for what seemed like the hundreth time...and sighed again. '_Bell, please! Please! I'm begging you! Save me from this torture! Just ring!' _Trunks practically willed the clock to move to 3:00, but to no avail. There were still about 10 minutes left until the bell rang which would signal the start of the weekend.

He looked at the board in the front of the room and saw his teacher with her back to the class. She was probably saying something important, she usually did at the end of the day.

"Psss...Hey...Hey Trunks," Nelly, the 2nd smartest person in fourth grade replied.

"What is it _Smelly_?" Trunks replied. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, much less to his unofficial worst enemy.

"Have you seen 'The Really Violent and Scary Movie' yet? I have!" Nelly said smugly.

"WHAT?" Trunks yelled entirely too loud.

"Trunks Briefs!" Mrs. Luvsappel yelled, "I do not tolerate yelling in my classroom!"

"Sorry," Trunks grumbled. "Sounds like someone should take her own advice."

A couple minutes later Trunks was reminded by Nelly why he had come to hate her so much over the past year. "It was a pretty good movie. I mean the story may have been lacking, but the special effects were way cool."

"Can it Nelly. No way you've seen that movie. Not only did it come out yesterday, it's also rated R."

"Awww, widdle Trunks is afraid of a scawwy movie?" taunted Nelly in a baby voice. "Not only does this prove you haven't seen the biggest movie of the year yet, but you also showed what a sissy you are."

"Shut up Nelly," said Trunks through gritted teeth.

"Shut up? Is that the best you can do? It seems I win yet again Trunks…" Nelly said with a smirk. Trunks would have replied with a witty comeback, but the bell had rung and Nelly had gotten up and walked away.

"No one likes you!" Trunks yelled after her. _'Great,' _he thought_ 'So now the bell decides to ring. What happened to 10 minutes ago?'_

{*^*}

As the students filed out of their classrooms, Goten was bobbing along the hallways excited to get out for the weekend. He was happy about staying with Trunks the whole time, and he knew they would have a ton of fun.

Goten found his usual spot in the shade of one of the trees in front of the school. He started to look around for his purple-haired friend who usually made it outside before him.

A couple minutes later, Goten spotted Trunks exiting the school building. _'I have to see that movie!_' Trunks thought to himself as he walked slowly out to where Goten was standing.

"Hey Trunks-oh what's with your face?" Goten asked. Trunks was wearing a scowl that rivaled one of Vegeta's on a very bad day.

"Oh, hey Goten," Trunks replied unenthusiastically. "Wait a second! Goten!" His expression changed until it looked like one of his 'planning something' expressions.

"Yeah?" Goten asked. Trunks didn't reply.

After a couple seconds of silence between the two, Goten spoke up, "Hey, I'm still here! Earth to Trunks! What are you planning?"

"Nothing, Goten," Trunks answered unconvincingly.

"C'mon, you can tell me!" Goten whined.

"Fine, it involves you anyway," replied Trunks.

"Um…Never mind. Maybe I don't want to know," Goten said worriedly.

"Don't be such a baby, Goten," said Trunks. "All we're going to do is get in to see the biggest movie of the year."

"We're gonna' see Bye Bye Birdie?" asked Goten innocently.

"No, Goten! We're gonna' see 'The Really Violent and Scary Movie!' Duh!" said Trunks.

"Oh, my mom said that's not a very good movie. She said it's for delinquents," said Goten.

"Well, we're gonna see it, today!" Trunks said loudly.

"How are are you gonna' do that you need an adult to get into an R-rated movie. And what's with that 'we?' Who said I wanted to go?" Goten asked.

"You're coming. Let's just see if my dad's up for a movie," said Trunks. A couple miles away a yell could be heard coming from the large building known as Capsule Corporation.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MONDAY?" A certain prince of all saiyans yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Vegeta, I'd appreciate it if you didn't yell," Bulma said calmly.

"Woman! Don't tell me what to do!" Vegeta shouted back.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I've been really busy with the company this week. I have to work all weekend, and I can't look at the Gravity Room until Monday. You're going to have to do something else," Bulma replied.

"What am I supposed to do for 2 days?" asked Vegeta in an annoyed voice.

"May, I suggest spending time with your son. Since the whole Majin Buu fiasco, you've spent barely any time with him. Why don't you see what he wants to do?" suggested Bulma.

"Grrr…" Vegeta growled. He decided to walk away instead of admit defeat. Even if the woman had realized she had won, there was no use building he ego by admitting it. As he walked around the Capsule Corporation Complex his original bad mood was getting worse. May Dende help whoever crossed him next.

"Hello Vegeta! Would you like some coffee?" Bulma's mother asked cheerily holding a tray in her hands.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled and walked off.

"Such a charming man," Mrs. Briefs said to herself.

{*^*}

Trunks was standing with his back to a tree, hoping that it was concealing him from his father. He had also suppressed his ki in hopes that his father would not notice him. Goten had climbed a different tree to serve as a lookout for Trunks.

"What am I being lookout for again, Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Hey, whisper! He'll hear us!" Trunks hissed. Trunks decided to chance a look over his shoulder at his dad, and saw his father staring right at him.

"Eep!" he said and covered his mouth.

"Hi Mr. Vegeta!" said Goten. He jumped out of the tree he was in and walked over to Trunks.

"Goten, what are you doing?" Trunks whisper-yelled. "You're giving my position away!"

"Well, he already knows where you are, Trunks. Besides now you can ask him," Goten pointed out.

"Ask me what, brat?" Vegeta asked.

"Trunks wants to see-" Goten started.

"Don't tell him!" Trunks interrupted.

"'The Really Violent and Scary Movie,'" said Goten.

"Great," Trunks muttered sarcastically, "You told him."

"'The _Really_ Violent and Scary Movie'? Is that the title? What kind of poor excuse for a movie is that?" Vegeta asked.

"Dad, it's only the scariest movie to come out in the last decade. People are saying it's the best movie of the year. It came out yesterday and everyone's seen it." Trunks paused and came up with a golden idea, "Even Goten's dad."

"What! Kakarrot's seen this trash?" Vegeta replied.

"Yeah, Goten's dad's already seen it, and he watched the whole thing without leaving the theater," said Trunks.

"What are you talking about Trunks, my dad hasn't-mmph!" Trunks covered Goten's mouth as fast as he could without arousing suspicion from his father.

"Just. Play. Along." He hissed in a barely audible voice. He dropped Goten and said, "Nevermind Goten, Dad. Anyways, I'd understand if you didn't want to see it. I mean you'd probably think it was a little 'too' scary. Maybe I'll see if Goten's dad wants to see it again." Trunks turned around and walked away with a smirk on his face.

_'Dad'll never resist a challenge against Goku!' _As he ducked behind a corner of the building Trunks thought,_ 'He'll beg me to take him in Three…two…one…Now!'_ Trunks' moment never came. After a minute of waiting, he turned back around and walked toward Vegeta and Goten.

"Boy! You think I would fall for that?" Vegeta replied amused.

"Well, yeah. You can never resist a challenge when it deals with Goten's dad," said Trunks, but seeing Vegeta's scowl darken he added, "B-… Be-…cause you need to prove how much better you are than him. Hehehe…"

"It seems you want another personal training lesson, brat. But sadly, since the Gravity Room is broken for the weekend I might just have to take you to that movie." Vegeta said movie so quietly it was barely audible, but Trunks' sensitive saiyan hearing picked up what he said.

"So wait! You're gonna' take me to the movie?" To say Trunks was excited, would be an understatement. He was freakin' ecstatic!

"Don't make me say it again, boy! We are leaving, now!" Vegeta roared.

"Wait, what about Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Err…Trunks, I think I'm gonna go home. I mean that movie is rated R for a reason," Goten replied. "Maybe you can come over to my house tomorrow."

"Sure Goten, I'll see you later." Said Trunks.

"BOY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Vegeta bellowed.

"Coming Dad!"

{*^*}

At the movie theater...

"Dad! Let's get popcorn and snacks before The Really Violent and Scary Movie starts!" Trunks replied.

"Trunks, please remind me why I came with you in the first place," Vegeta said putting his hand on his head.

"Because Mom bullied you into taking me?" Trunks guessed.

"Now, please don't remind me why I should NEVER DO THIS AGAIN!" yelled Vegeta. "No popcorn and no snacks! I just want this _torture_ to be over with!" All the other movie-goers stopped and stared at Vegeta, and then went back to what they were doing before.

"Okay…Dad," Trunks said weakly.

"Let's go, boy. Now!" Vegeta yelled at his son and walked towards the theaters. Trunks hurried after him and they found the room that was airing The Really Violent and Scary Movie. It was completely packed with mostly people that seemed really tough. So tough in fact that they probably had never cried in their life.

_'They probably live for scary movies,'_ thought Trunks as he looked around for empty seats. The only seats he could find were either directly in front of the screen or next to a really fat guy.

Trunks opted for the seats directly in front of the screen. "C'mon dad!" he whispered and grabbed Vegeta's arm pulling it with him. Vegeta didn't try to resist, going blind was much more favorable than having half his seat taken up by a very obese man, at least in his mind it was.

Once, they had settled down in their seats Trunks turned to his father and whispered, "Shhhh! The movie's starting!" Vegeta didn't even bother to tell his son that he wasn't making any noise.

Suddenly, all the lights dimmed and the movie started. Trunks was on the edge of his seat and was so close to the screen he had to look up.

The movie started out interestingly enough with a brutal massacre of 10 people. The main character had to find out who killed everyone, but was killed in the very end by the murderer. But since no one really watches a scary movie for its plot, all Trunks cared about were the really violent and scary parts.

And they were just a little TOO scary.

"It's just a movie. It's just a movie. It's just a movie," Trunks muttered to himself over and over again after the movie was finished.

After it was over and the lights went back on, it seemed almost the whole theater room had already been cleared out. Even the really tough people had seemingly fled. The movie had turned out to be The Really Really Violent and Too Scary Movie.

Trunks contemplated leaving in the middle of the movie until he noticed his father was absorbed in it. Every time someone was killed, he muttered that it was so unoriginal and that he could have done it better. Trunks no longer had difficulty imagining his father may have been a cold-hearted killer in his old days.

As father and son left the theater Vegeta turned to his son. "Well, brat, what did you learn today?"

"N-…N-ever w-watch R-rated movies again," Trunks stammered.

"What else?" Vegeta asked.

"Never see a scary movie with a person who thinks he can kill people better than the murderer in the actual movie," Trunks said very quickly under his breath.

"What was that?" Vegeta asked, even though he heard every word.

"Nothing dad," Trunks replied.

"Well, brat, it seems I'm going to have to teach you the most important lesson on my own time. Never, try to trick me with that idiot clown as the bait or I just might have to force you to see that movie again." Vegeta said in a voice that sent chills down Trunks' back. He shifted under his father's gaze and backed away.

"Sorry, dad won't happen again! See you at home!" Trunks lept up and sped off into the sky as fast as he could go.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, its me again! I'm just taking a short break from my other story A Game of Epic Proportions, to write this one. I was kind of given this idea by someone else, and personal experience. Just so you know, I hat scary movies with a passion. Anyway, this is my first one-shot so I hope you liked it, hope it wasn't too OOC or anything. Please tell me what you thought in your Reviews.


End file.
